Rough and Sensual Lovemaking (Goku x 18)
by Dragonsonic
Summary: Goku and 18 have a Very steamy Day with each other as the gang are at Bulmas Party... (i like Goku x 18 just as much as i love Mario x Daisy and Sonic x Rouge so...yeah and please don't hate this story)
Hello everyone DragonSonic with a DBZ lemon fanfiction Story and this will be my 1st DBZ Lemon fanfiction ever made so…im gonna try my very best to make this long than the other stories that I have already done so far. This chapter is going to be Goku x 18 Story so…..yeah…..so anyway lets start.

it was a nice and peaceful day outside at the Son house as we see our beloved saiyan hero (Son Goku) training by himself as he was punching and kicking rapidly. Goku panted as he sat on the ground as he wiped his forehead with his right hand.

''Phew….that was some intense training….. I wonder if I should visit master roshi today…..might as well since in done with my training hopefully nothing bad has happened ever since there was no villians to face…unless…..''

''might as well go to the kame house then'' Goku said as he got up and flew to the Kame house.

When the saiyan had reached the kame house he descended to the ground and walked to the door and opened it, only to see a Woman with blonde hair and blue eyes (Android 18). 18 was wearing a white tank top with blue jeans barefoot.

'' Hey 18 how have you been lately?'' Goku asked the Android happily

18 looked at Goku and scoffed.

'' what are you doing here?'' 18 Asked Goku as she rolled her eyes at the saiyan

'' im just here to say hi…you don't have to act so mean to me…..'' Goku pouted

18 sighed as she muttered quietly.

'' fine…im fine ok?'' 18 said

'' good'' Goku said

'' why are you here anyway?'' 18 asked Goku

'' im here to see master roshi'' Goku said

Android 18 was a very powerful android with infinite power, she was beautiful and deadly as well.

'' you look very pretty 18'' Goku said as he started blushing as he looked at 18's feet. Goku looked at 18's feet, *she has such beautiful feet…..i just want to message them and kiss them…..and lick them* Goku thought as he blushed very red.

18 raised an eyebrow as she looked at Goku.

''Goku?'' 18 said but Goku didn't hear her

''Goku…..Goku…GOKU!'' 18 yelled, startling the saiyan hero.

'' Y-Yes!'' Goku stuttered as he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

'' what are you staring at?'' 18 said

'' nothing!'' Goku said quickly as he flew to a meadow to get flowers, he had saw some Roses, Violets, and other flowers as well. Goku had picked rose and flew back to the kame house.

Goku walked to 18 and gave her the rose. 18 Blushed as she looked at the rose and then at Goku.

''Goku?'' 18 Said

'' yeeeees?'' Goku said as he gave 18 a very happy smile

'' why did you give me this Rose?'' 18 asked as she looked at Goku curiously.

'' because….well…..because…'' Goku had tried to think of an excuse to say to the blonde beauty.

'' Because what?'' 18 Said as she waited for the answer

'' Because… Because I like you!'' Goku said very quickly as 18 didn't understand what Goku said.

'' what?'' 18 said

'' I said….i like you Android 18…you used to be evil…..pure evil just like how created you #17 and #16…but now you're here with the gang and Krillin…you're such an enticing woman…..oh 18…'' Goku said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde beauty, embracing her and stroking her short blonde hair.

''Goku…..'' 18 Said softly as she blushed red and looked at Goku.

''Yes?'' Goku said as he kissed 18 on the Forehead and winked at her, making her blush redder.

'' Thank you…..'' 18 said as she kissed Goku on the lips, surprising him and exciting him.

'' you're welcome'' Goku said as he kissed 18's hand, making her blush.

'' would you like to come in?'' 18 asked the saiyan hero

''yes'' Goku nodded as they had went in the house and Goku closed the door behind them.

'' wheres master Roshi and the gang?'' Goku asked the blonde beauty

'' they're at a party'' 18 said

'' who's party?'' Goku asked

''Bulmas…..'' 18 said as she had a small frown on her face

''oh'' Goku said

Goku looked at 18

'' what's wrong 18?'' Goku asked 18

'' its nothing…'' 18 said

'' are you sure?'' Goku asked the blonde beauty

18 nodded and said '' yes im sure''

'' well…..ok then'' Goku said

18 sat on the couch as she placed her feet on the couch, getting the saiyan's attention.

*wow…..those are some sexy feet* Goku thought as he sat on the couch with 18 and looked at her feet.

''Ahhhhh…..'' 18 sighed as she wiggled her toes and looked at Goku, who was looking at her beautiful feet. 18 smiled and patted Goku's head as she giggled and placed her feet on his lap.

''Goku…honey….'' 18 Said sweetly

'' yes?'' Goku said

'' can you message my feet please?'' 18 Asked as she wiggled her toes teasingly, making Goku blush red.

Goku wasted no time as he started rubbing 18's feet. 18 Moaned as Goku kept on messaging her feet. He rubbed her soles and toes and he started to kiss 18's toes, earning a giggle from her.

'' mmmm you're good at this Goku…..'' 18 said as she laid back on the couch.

Goku started licking 18's soles and sucking her toes, making the blonde beauty moan with pleasure as 18 was enjoying the worshipping that Goku was giving to her feet.

'' oooh Goku…..'' 18 moaned

Goku licked and kissed 18's toes, making her moan loudly

'' ohhh yes!'' 18 moaned loudly

Goku stopped worhsipping 18's feet, now covered with saliva as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wiped her feet with the towel.

'' why did you stop?'' 18 asked Goku

Goku looked into 18's blue eyes as he looked at her breasts.

*such big boobs….so….so sexy….* Goku thought

18 gave Goku a evil, yet seducing smile as she wrapped her arms around the saiyan and kissed his lips. Goku wrapped his arms around 18 and kissed her back. They were making out for 5 minutes. Their tongues, swirling together, tasting each others saliva as they parted their lips from each other.

''Goku….'' 18 whispered as she licked her lips sexually and undid the belt on Goku's orange GI, letting his pants loose.

Goku took off his boxers as his cock was out, making 18 gasp in surprise. Goku's cock was about 10 inches.

*Damn…..he has a big cock…* 18 thought as she looked at Goku's cock.

Goku started to pant a little heavily and lustfully as he took off 18's shirt, revealing her black bra. 18 giggled as he undone her bra and dropped it on the floor, her breasts now bare.

'' 18…..what if Krillin notices?'' Goku said

'' he's at Bulmas place….. and besides…..i will not tell a living soul'' 18 said as he winked at Goku and started stroking his cock, slow and hard.

'' ahhh…'' Goku moaned as 18 kept on stroking him.

18 grinned as she kissed the head of Goku's cock and swirled her tongue around it, making Goku moan loudly.

''ohhhhh 18!'' Goku moaned loudly as 18 kept on pleasuring him.

18 stopped licking Goku's cock as she took off her jeans and panties, revealing her womanhood with a little patch of blonde hair.

'' Hey Goku'' 18 said

'' Yes?'' Goku said

'' How about we do 69?'' 18 asked as she rubbed her curves seductively, enticing the saiyan greatly.

'' what's 69?'' Goku asked as he gave 18 a confused face.

'' I'll show you'' 18 said as she pushed Goku lightly and started sucking on Goku's cock as she had her rear in Goku's face.

'' ahhh….18…..what do….*moan* I *moan* do?'' Goku said as 18 kept on sucking his cock

'' lick my Pussy and ass Goku…..'' 18 said

Goku did what the blonde beauty had told him to do as he started licking 18's anal hole.

18 moaned as Goku kept licking her anal hole.

'' mmmmm….such a delicious cock'' 18 said as she kept on sucking Goku's cock

''18…..im gonna explode!'' Goku moaned out as he had felt a tightness building up.

'' cum in my mouth honey…..'' 18 said muffled

Goku licked 18's anal hole and pussy as Android 18 quickened her sucking. Goku moaned louder and louder as he blew his load in 18's mouth. 18 squirted her juices in Goku's mouth as he gulped and grinned at the blonde beauty.

Android 18 moaned as she removed her mouth from Goku's cock and swallowed his load in one audible gulp.

''your cum tastes so delicious Goku….'' 18 said in a seducing tone as she got up and kissed Goku's lips.

''wow….that felt…..amazing…..'' Goku whispered

'' im glad that I did felt amazing to you…Son Goku…..'' 18 said as she winked at the saiyan hero.

'' can we do it again?'' Goku asked with a sexy smile as his cock was still hard and twitching, surprising the blonde beauty.

18 giggled seductively and nodded as she got on the floor. She was on her hands and knees (all fours) as Goku positioned his cock near her anal hole. Goku prodded 18's anal hole with his cock, earning a moan from the blonde beauty.

'' anal first?'' Goku said

'' I don't really care which…..but I guess anal….'' 18 said as she swayed her rear back and forth seductively.

''ok'' Goku said as he slid his cock in 18's anal hole. Goku grunted as he felt 18's ass squeezing his cock, he started thrusting, making the blonde beauty moan in pleasure.

'' your ass is so tight 18…I love it…..'' Goku whispered in 18's ear as he started kissing her neck while thrusting into her anal hole.

''Ahhh…..Goku…..'' 18 moaned

''hmm?'' Goku said

'' your cock feels so good in my ass…..'' 18 said as she licked her lips sexily.

'' I know….'' Goku said as he started thrusting fast and deeply, making the blonde beauty moan loudly.

'' oh yes! Goku!'' 18 moaned loudly

Goku growled as he thrusted into 18's anal hole deep and fast.

'' AHHHH 18! I LOVE YOUR TIGHT ASS!'' Goku moaned very loudly as he thrusted fast, deep and hard, making Android 18 scream in bliss.

'' FUCK ME GOKU! FUCK ME HARDER!'' 18 Screamed in pleasure

Goku's hair went from Black to Gold and his eyes went from Black to aqua green as he had turned super saiyan and started thrusting very fast.

'' 18…im cumming again!'' Goku announced his 2nd climax

'' Cum in my ass Goku! Fill my ass and pussy up with your hot cum!'' 18 squealed

Goku thrusted into 18's ass as he thrusted one more time and began to fill 18's ass up with his thick and creamy cum.

''haaaaaah…'' Goku breathed as he pulled out of 18's anal hole. Cum dripped from 18's anal hole as Goku turned her around to face him. 18 was now lying on her back as she looked at Goku.

'' Tired already Goku?'' 18 Said as she grinned smugly at the saiyan, earning a growl from him.

'' im not done yet….im gonna fill your pussy up with my thick and creamy man juice…..'' Goku said as he gave 18 a sexy smirk as he plunged his cock in the blonde beauty, making her scream again in pleasure.

'' Ohhh yeah!'' 18 moaned as Goku started thrusting into her. Goku grunted as he felt 18's tight walls squeezing his cock.

'' such a tight pussy…so wet…. So tight…..you naughty blonde hottie'' Goku said sexily as he started sucking on 18's pink nipples.

18 was in blissful paradise as she wrapped her arms and legs around Goku, pulling him deeper into her.

'' you like my cock 18? Take my cock 18…..i want you to Scream my name….'' Goku whispered as he kept thrusting into her.

'' OH YES GOKU! I LOVE YOU SON GOKU! FUCK MY PUSSY YOU SEXY SAIYAN WARRIOR!'' 18 screamed in bliss as Goku growled softly.

''oh yeah…..im cumming again 18…..'' Goku said as he announced his 3rd climax

'' cum in my pussy Goku! I want your cum! Cum inside me!'' 18 Cried out as Goku thrusted very fast

Goku grunted as he cried out and spilled his seed inside the blonde beauty as her juices flooded his cock.

They panted heavily as Goku pulled out of 18's pussy. Cum oozed out of 18's pussy as Goku's hair went from gold to black and his eyes went from aqua green to Black.

'' That was awesome…'' Goku said as he smiled at 18.

'' yeah it was honey…..'' 18 said as she kissed Goku on the lips and putted her clothes back on.

Goku putted his clothes back on, kissed 18 and he was about to leave, but 18 called him.

''Goku?'' 18 said

'' yes 18?'' Goku said as he grinned at the blonde beauty.

18 scribbled her number on a sheet of paper and gave it to Goku.

'' call me….'' 18 said as she winked at the saiyan.

'' I will…..only when Chichi is going out…..'' Goku said

18 nodded and said

'' ok honey…'' 18 said

Goku walked out of the kame house and flew back to his house. Goku opened the door, only to be greeted by his sons Gohan and Goten.

''Dad!'' Goten shouted happily as he hugged Goku and so did Gohan

'' Hey boys how have you two been doing? Not fighting each other….i hope?'' Goku said

'' no?'' Goten said

'' Dad why would I fight my little brother?'' Gohan said as he gave Goku a accused look.

'' well…..you guys do argue…..'' Goku said

Gohan and Goten nodded.

'' I guess that's true…..'' Gohan said

'' now if you two will excuse me….i'll be passed out on the couch'' Goku said as he got on the couch and slept, while Goten and Gohan walked to their rooms.

Goten was playing on his wii U, while Gohan was busy reading about Electromagnetic waves and other scientific stuff and for Goku…well….he was taking it easy…. For now...

This is the 1st DBZ Lemon fanfiction story that I had ever done, besides Sonic and Mario… and that's it people…. Please review on this story and NO Hate reviews…..only nice ones… ok? Bye! :D


End file.
